harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Squad: Ravage
Duck Squad: Ravage '''is the 17th installment in the duck Squad franchise. It goes on at the story of the Looking Back and Preparing for the Future prequel. It has a sequel, Duck Squad: Endgame. In the film, the Ducks and the alliance attempt to stop Shove from taking over the universe by crushing Starradium‘s Starradium Metallic Gold-blue diamond stone, commonly known as the Universe Rock, held by President Margaret “Arette” Sephora. Plot Dr. Valerie Rickson is cloned using a series of experiments used by the Universal Health Sciences and Research Labs with Technology (UHSRLT). Valerie Rickson, after being cloned, are introduced to her parents, her friends, and her creation, the Xenomorphs. After being reunited for her hard work, Valerie Rickson became the Chief Scientist of UHSRLT, and the Secretary of Defense. The Vanguard Base in the Rosette Nebula is destroyed by the Shove mothership, with Shove finding the secret bases of the Duck Squad. Since the map is with the Predalien Chet, he instead left the base, and fires a bomb in it, to ensure any ducks are killed. The 7 ducks of the station, evacuate themselves using a portal, which breaks in their mid-travel as the bomb explodes. The 4 ducks ends up in Bailu, warning the predators of Shove’s arrival to Vanguard. Arnott Dean ends up in a bus station, and lands on Violeta Ducksmore’s lap. Arnott Dean warns Violeta Ducksmore, and quickly goes to the airport. The 2 ducks land on different places, one on Ivan “Van” Ducksmore’s house, alerting Nida Adams. The last duck lands on the Central President Housing (CPH), and alerts President Margaret “Arette” Sephora. The Government quickly alerts the public that Vanguard was destroyed. By midnight, the first attack invades Duckvana, Birdland. General Rick, who is living in the area, attacks with his army and uses his base to destroy the spacecraft and let it crash into the ocean. He killed the remaining survivors, and by morning the headlines were out after 5am. Lieutenant Genderal Bronze, also saw a Shove spacecraft nearing Starradia island, and as soon it was seen by the headlights, it was actually a spy, and he managed to get on board the ship, along with Agent John Parker, and kill the pilots, and make it back to Shove’s planet, hoping to make an assault on the homeworld. Calling an army, they made an assault on Shove, but were forced to retreat because of a mission failure. The army crash lands on Planet Sacris, and calls help. Back on Duck Prime, Shove arrives, as Ivan Ducksmore calls his City Destroyers to attack. The massive spacecrafts of Shove collided with a falling destroyer, which impacted the ocean, and caused a tidal wave which drowned the inner city of Virida. Shove was too powerful to stop, and as a last resort for attack, the President turns to a goddess dress, and everyone capable to fight attacked at the overpowered Shove, but it was not enough. Shove made a power blast, and knocked everything, and everyone too injured to fight, with the President under a block of rock, telling defeat. Shove, got the Universe Rock, and crushed it. He left it burning on a fire. In the end credits, it has revealed that Shove had stolen the Infinity Ring, which matches with the Starradium Rock, from Pristine. Characters ''Ivan Ducksmore: ''The 44th President of Birdland, and the Greatest General to ever have lived. His wife is Violet Ducksmore, who was a former Secretary. Ivan Ducksmore was first seen as a baby on Duck Squad: Fall of Peace. ''Steven English/Supreme President: ''Steven English was the 1st President of the Country of Birdland, and the Umayan Empire (Duck Squad). He discovered English Volcano, the highest mountain on Duck Prime. He was to appear as hope in Duck Squad: Endgame, along with his empire. Even though he was not mentioned or even present in Duck Squad: Ravage, he is still waiting for a right time to attack. '''Margaret Sephora: The current President on Birdland, who played a major role as Rallet in Duck Squad: Ravage. Margaret Sephora was the divorced wife of Ivan Ducksmore, even though heartbroken she had the need to protect her country against the ultimate supervillain. Margaret Sephora may have a major role in Duck Squad: Endgame, but while she is in a giant rock, she cannot move until help arrives. ''Nate Ducksmore: ''Brother of Ivan Ducksmore, also has an important role in Duck Squad: Endgame. A Vice President of Dume, the former President of Birdland. Ducksmore was absent in the events of Duck Squad: Ravage, for an unknown reason. The original cast will return in Endgame, including Nate Ducksmore, Steven English, Lt. Carl Erecti, Julienne Constantine, Sabine Constantine, Nora Umaya, Harvey Umaya, Starradia, Starradium, Andres Lavicios, Elijah Saul, and other Duck Squad members who will be reprising their major roles in Duck Squad: Endgame.